trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Dunkar
Small orange, sensible clients of the Klingon Empire Created by: Amarillo Design Bureau, as told by Jay P. Hailey Appearance: 'The Dunkars are orange bald humanoids, approximately 1.2 to 1.3 meters tall (4 to 4 1/2 feet) Their strength is commesurate with their size. ' Population: '''Approximately 4 billion individuals over several planets '''Organization: The Dunkars have a bureaucratic democracy that works for them. Game Role: Clients to the Klingons World Role: Clients to the Klingons Relative Influence: Larger than you might think. Public or Secret?: Public but not lots of attention paid to them. Publicly Stated Goal: To survive Relative Wealth: ''' Compared to an individual huge, compared to the Klingon Empire, smaller. Compared to another Client race, huge. The Dunkar presence in space was, until recently tightly controlled. In recent times, Dunkar commercial shipping has increased in response to Klingon demand. '''Group advantages: They're smart people, calm and phlegmatic. Special Abilities: '''The Dunkars are superior at social organization - they can manage bureaucracies that would defeat any other people. '''Group disadvantages: They're small. They're dominated by Klingon. Those who favor them: Klingons, Klingon Client Races. Those opposed to them: People who generically want to smash the Empire. Qzin find them tasty. Area of Operation: Klingon Empire, all over the empire. Their home world is about X -4, Y -4 on the Big map. Public Face: Servants of the Empire Notable Members: Government: ''' The Dunkars native organization is a weird democratic bureacracy that looks like it should freeze solid, but doesn't. It seems to make perfect sense to them. '''Military: None. The Dunkars are a client race of the Klingons. They are defended by the Empire. There are rare Dunkar individuals working in the Klingon Fleet, usually as technical experts or medical crew. It's rare for a Dunkar to be a line officer, but very rarely it does happen. The Intelligent and Sensible Dunkars can be a valuable addition to a Klingon Krew. 'Economy: ' When it was made available, the Dunkars avidly took up the Federation Style energy economy and have been working every since to adapt it to the rest of the Empire. Their economy is the strongest for it's size of any client race. Certain New Klingon houses have made the switch and have become much richer and more powerful for it. The Klinzai are slowly uptaking it, because it's difficult for a Nobleman, General or Crime Boss to exploit for his own benefit. 'The Culture:'The Dunkars are sensible and intelligent, but not terribly aggessive. Althought the Klingon conquest is remembered as a horrible disaster, and subsequent oppression is not recalled fondly, currently the Dunkars see themselves as people who finally managed to talk a little sense into the empire. The Dunkar love a good story, and a good story teller. Their story tellers are popular across the empire and beyond. Their music is intricate and long-form. Their art is detailed, intricate and usually in support of a story. Dunkars are careful to avoid the appearance of challenging the Klingons or any given high-ranking Klingon. They are so integrated into Imperial culture now, they probably wouldn't leave if they could. 'History of the Organization: ' The Dunkar Conquest was noted as violent and not particularly honorable. The Dunkars became a sort of football between the Klingons and the Klinzai . Their world was raped, pillaged and strip mined, the usual fate for client worlds. It was only when their intelligence and organizational abilities were discovered and exploited that they became a real asset to the empire. Since then, the Dunkars have become an ally for the New Klingon faction - With their help. Klingons who look like they come from the Viking School of project management can arrange huge fleets and industries to support them. ST-OM The Dunkars ducked the Kliges'chee Tsunami and rode it out with a moderate bombardment from the Kliges'chee. They recovered quickly. Their economic and organizational skills lead the Klingon Recovery from the war and leveraged Dunkar power inside the empire in ways not clearly understood yet It's characteristic that the Dunkar immediately restored ship yards and started building new, technologically advanced Klingon ships - and then had to scrounge for Klingons to man them. The Dunkars are so adverse to the enforcement roles, they'd prefer the Klingons to do it. Category:Races Category:Klingon Space Category:ST-OM